The present invention relates to an infrared illuminative warning detector including at least two light shades and two detector heads which are freely adjustable in direction so as to at the same time detect in different directions.
A conventional simple type sensor must be mounted with the wire laid one by one. The structure of the detector is fixed and a Y-shaped forked cylinder is disposed on a base tray in which a bulb and a detector are disposed. In use, the Y-shaped cylinder is fixedly directed so that the detection range is limited. Moreover, the installation must be performed by a specialist. The applicant has developed an improved detector as shown in FIG. 1. The detector head and a light shade are connected to form a rotary seat with a fork pattern. The rotary seat is formed with an insertion socket in which a ball post of the base seat is inserted to form a universal joint. One end of the base seat is disposed with a base tray having an electric connector for directly screwing into a common bulb seat. Therefore, a user can easily directly install the detector without laying the wire. In use, the rotary seat can be adjusted to change the detection direction. However, such structure is only applicable to some specific sites and the function thereof is still limited. As shown in FIG. 1, the detector can only detect a downward stairway in a specific direction. In the case that an unauthorized person intrudes upstairs, such detector can hardly properly react. Therefore, a dead corner exists in the detection range.